


Tough Love

by Nightlock



Series: Kings of Kyrat [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Pajay - Freeform, Post Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay has been a little shit and Pagan takes it within his own hands to administer some tough love. Takes place after the game. (So far it's rated for language, rating may change in future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

_“Ajay, how could you ask me that? Don’t you know you can’t have tough love without love?”_

It was like a dream or a type of strange premonition. Words from the past, all in the same voice, began to fill the open white space. They were bellowing all around Ajay and he felt like he was suspended in the air, floating of sorts. When he tried to test his weight under his feet Ajay was hardly surprised to feel nothing at all. He was drifting to who fucking knows where. It was like the halfway point from existing and not and it was a strange feeling of being content. His sight filled with light as those familiar words played in Ajay’s mind like a song on repeat. It felt strange to remember them now after it had been a ways back since he last heard them spoken. Such matters were irrelevant as Ajay gradually began to approach the blaring whiteness that took over. As Ajay got closer he noticed a single silhouette that appeared before him. There was hesitation but before such disputes the form that sported the well acquainted pink began to bleed into the surrounding white. Colors rippled, twisted and distorted into visions and shapes and it was like watching a transformation. Ajay reached for it like it was a lifeline and it was just within his grasp before everything began to fade and darkness took over.

The world was hazy, dim and it was cold. Ajay had come to, vision doubling and blurred, and his head felt groggy. It felt like his limbs were lead and that his skull was more than a few sizes too small for his brain. Nothing could really register to him although he tried. He really tried. Going against his own judgement he also had tried to sit up. Although successful after the third attempt Ajay had the strong urge to fall over again and his stomach churned. His eyes began to focus somewhat and he noticed he wasn’t anywhere he recognized. It was a rundown, poorly kept home with missing windows and doors. It was a relief they were missing as this tiny, one room shack smells rotted, dusty and old. A subtle odor lingered in the air that had a faint smell of death and mold. Little to nothing occupied it now except rotting wood furniture, a little essence of the people who had lived here at some point-with cultural decorations on the wall and burnt out candles on the table and items someone may have owned at one point that were covered in dark stains-and some old papers. They were stained with what looked to be water that had dripped through the poorly crafted roof. The water stains were a stretch between yellow and brown and the documents weren’t salvageable, at least from where Ajay sat it didn’t seem to be. They were scattered about as though there was a struggle. Probably the people who lived here tried to defend their home? None of that seemed to matter as at the very moment Ajay’s mind began to warm up to clear thoughts again a recognizable tone, filtered through radio static, woke him from his stupor.

“It wasn't easy making this happen but rest assured everything is ready now.” Pagan’s voice was coming from…Ajay’s old phone? It was lying next to him and before he sat up it was placed close to the back of his head. Without thinking Ajay picked it up and stared listlessly at the cracked screen. Was Pagan speaking to him this entire time? It would explain his weird ass dream at least. He just needed silence, he needed to be able to think. It took a moment for Ajay’s mind to catch up with his mouth.

“Pagan…?” Ajay nearly winced at the sound of his own voice. It was dry, quiet and he struggled to speak. He hated that his thirst made him sound so weak. Fuck, he was thirsty.

“Ajaaaay! Welcome back to the living, my boy. For a moment I thought I overestimated your means to survive but you never seem to let me down.” The pride in the former king’s voice was obvious and right now it, to Ajay, it was irritating. Whatever Pagan was proud of it was a feat that Ajay accomplished hardly by choice and maybe more by luck. He was out in the middle of nowhere in this rundown, abandoned shack of a home and who knows how long he’s been out of it. Any predator could’ve came and ended it all; man or beast. Yeah, right now his survival was pure luck. At the moment Ajay didn't seem to care but he needed to know what the hell happened and where he was.

“…Where am I?” Ajay carefully stood to his feet-although his legs nearly buckled- and once he gained his footing he took his phone in hand and took his time to walk to the door of the old shack and even outside was silence. Not a soul was about, not even animals for the time being. The old shack seemed to be nearly surrounded by nature. Lush foliage that grew around and in front and back of the abandoned home, much like overgrown weeds, and danced with the cold breeze. This wasn't a good sign. Experiencing silence outside where there was still technically a civil war and pure madness didn’t ease Ajay’s nerves in the least. Not recognizing anything at all and the clear lack of noise was just so…unsettling. Ajay took a deep breath and a moment to think. He wasn’t built to freak out but find answers. After observing carefully he had a vague idea where he could be though judging by how cold it was and the types of plants. Had to be somewhere in Northern Kyrat…probably.

“Hell if I know. I asked Gary to handle it all. By the way, he wasn't too rough was he? Are you hurt? All limbs intact? Nothing missing? I mean he was more than happy to help and his enthusiasm can be a bit…overzealous.” Pagan paused but he wasn't waiting for Ajay to answer. Clearly, he was wasn’t finished speaking and had zero intention to stop.

“I’m sure you remember what a little shit you've been lately. You haven't forgotten, have you? I haven't and so I decided that maybe a reminder was in order. You know, to get that foul odor of yours taken care of.” Pagan didn't seem to be pissed off in the least as he spoke but more disappointed. It shouldn't have but it made Ajay feel a certain way to hear Pagan disappointed. Disappointed in _him_. He hated it but right now he was hating everything about the man. Every. Fucking. Thing.

“As I told you before, choices have consequences, Ajay. You put me in a rather awkward disposition. Is awkward the word? Huh, you know fun is a better word. You really made my day, my boy.” Pagan stopped speaking only to hear silence. Unseen to Ajay he rolled his eyes.

“Oh come off it, Ajay, and don't make that face. You know the one. I'm sure you're doing it now. You always do it.” There was more silence that encouraged Pagan’s one-sided conversation.

“You should be happy, my boy, you'll have fun too, I'm sure of it. After all you rather enjoy the acts of lunacy and shit throwing. Might as well have a field day while you're out there. I know I will.” Pagan was teasing as for as Ajay was concerned but he was hardly in the mood to let it slide without feeling pissed off but he remained silent. His head was pounding in sync with his heartbeat. It was so loud he could swear his heart was in his fucking ear.

Ajay was still dazed by what he assumed was a drug of some sort but the memory remained intact and came flooding in. Ajay had a dispute with Pagan concerning the newly acquired medical supplies. Although Gary had recently stocked up well on it there was word, an emergency frequency by the Golden Path via radio, that a nearby village was suffering from little to no medical supplies and many were wounded terribly after an attack from rabid dholes. Of course Pagan had hardly any concern but Ajay felt the opposite. He wasn’t a super hero in spandex or a saint in robes or any nonsense like that but he didn’t really enjoy the idea of ignoring a distress call. The constant victims of this country were always the civilians and it was a constant shit cycle. No other suffered more within the borders of Kyrat than the very people she homed and Ajay felt he could at least offer a little relief. It was not out of obligation as he did under the eye of the Golden Path and not because he felt it was the right thing to do but just to give these people a damn chance. Even the animals fucked them up on regular occasions. This was hardly a reason for Pagan, however, so the former king had then given Ajay a choice. He could end up either taking the supplies to aid the villagers-in which he'd have to replace himself- or to do it Pagan’s way and just rid the earth of the problem entirely from even the smallest, rabid dhole pup to the eldest villager in one neatly obliterated package. Hell, just rid the earth of the whole damned village entirely. You know, to do the people a favor and just end their clearly miserable lives, Pagan expressed with the idea that his solution was the better one. He expressed as much with his usual spice of enthusiasm. It was definitely easier to do the latter and significantly cheaper.

When Pagan had offered the choices there was an awkward moment the two stared straight into the others eyes and then Ajay had made his decision with a blink of his eyes. He had gone off to do the former despite Pagan’s more than generous offer to finish the people off to avoid the suffering of their wounds and already pitiful lives. Pagan found the latter choice a lot more to his tastes and definitely more entertaining but Ajay had gotten pissed off by it and all the…tension that built between them. That usually furrow is his brow deepened and anger flared. Ajay was a man of few words but he was quite the show with getting his thoughts across to Pagan. In the end Ajay hadn’t seen it that way and had a few choice words for the former king and soon after just went off and did what he wanted to do. He had made his choice in a similar fashion as he did way back when it was time to decide Noore’s fate. He wasn’t going to let someone tell him the circumstances and the ‘best’ outcome. With that in mind he had indeed taken all the new medical supplies, some artillery to face against and leftover dholes and went on his way. He didn’t even complain about the security measures to leave. After all that lathered anger the sudden realization was born that all of Gary’s hard work he'd accomplished over two weeks was thrown out the metaphorical door to serve dhole victims who were probably better off dead. It would’ve been a hilarity if not insufferably annoying.

Pagan figured that he had been more than helpful, but no, Ajay went to play hero leaving Pagan to be the ‘bad guy’ _again_. A rather familiar situation, minus the good food, Pagan thought but he didn't blame the boy. No, it was fucking Kyrat’s problems dragging them down. These problems meant to have them drug by their necks until both were wallowing in the mud with all the rest of the filth but Pagan wouldn't have that. It was the fucking Golden Path insisting on Ajay’s aid when they were far too incompetent to handle their own, which was a common occurrence now more than anything apparently. Even without a leader they insisted on being a nuisance. Even after distancing themselves from Ajay’s aid from their leaders being nuked they still managed to scurry back in number like roaches from underneath the refrigerator. Yes, it was the damned country that was once again fucking with Pagan’s personal affairs and he didn't like it. He didn't blame Ajay but he knew, although in denial at first, he knew something had to be done. To be done indeed as the last moment Ajay could recall before waking up in the middle of fucking nowhere was the appreciation from the villagers and their words joy and relief. It all felt like a damn dream at this point.

“What the fuck is going on…?” Ajay had cleared his throat to be able to muster the most intimidating tone he could muster. He could've sworn he heard Pagan chuckle. It was the static of the call, right? This son of a bitch couldn't possibly be laughing right now, _right?_

“Oh Ajay, here we go again. I hope you know this hurts you a lot more than this hurts me. Or was it the other way around?” Pagan paused but a second as though he actually wasn't pretending not to know how the phrase goes. Fucking hell, Ajay clenched his hand over the phone. It was like he _knew_ that annoyed him.

“Either way choices have consequences, dear boy, and I don't think that's sunken in yet.” Pagan’s tone was more serious with an undertone of something sinister. Ajay had been severely inconvenienced but it pissed him off more that it this clearly fucked up situation did not bother him as much as it should’ve. If any anger surfaced it was more towards himself by this point but it wasn't to say that he wasn't still pissed at Pagan. The worst thing was even if all his anger were saved for Pagan he’d probably get over it sooner than later. He _deserved_ to be pissed off but he knew it wouldn’t last. That was the fucked up part about this whole charade.

“Ajay? Ajay? Ajaaaaay?” There was a pause and Ajay knew why. He still hated when he knew any reason behind Pagan’s madness.

  
“……I'm listening.” He admitted to quiet Pagan’s callings. Pagan rarely checked to see if Ajay was listening. It meant he really wanted to be sure he was aware of the situation. It was aggravating because Pagan was so damn chipper about it like he didn’t just kidnap him _again_.

  
“Just making sure. Goodness boy, you're so quiet sometimes I feel like you're not there at all.” Pagan seemed entertained enough by the thought. It was apparent in his voice.

  
“Well anyway, I have come to the rather difficult conclusion that you need a fresh lesson in tough love.” Tough love to Pagan had been something most wouldn't survive, Ajay thought.

  
It was strange but no matter the reason for speaking Pagan’s voice was enchanting like a song from a siren within the sea. It was an alluring melody to the ears but what awaited beneath the dark depths of the ocean was lethal mystery. Despite the time Ajay had been spending with Pagan it was very clear he still didn't come close to understanding him. This ‘tough love’ hadn't been any different from how it was given back in Durgesh. Waking up to fucking nonsense to the soothing sound of Pagan’s voice. It should annoy the hell out of him but despite the frustration the former king’s voice calmed his nerves somewhat. Fuck, Ajay felt sick just from the realization alone. As Ajay’s head throbbed and the cold air hit against his face he realized that he had once again been transported against his will. What the fuck was up with people doing that to him?

  
“Oh, don't worry, my boy, I am quite the good administrator of it. After all, where would the love be if I wasn't?” Pagan asked as though he expected an answer but Ajay remained silent as he quietly seethed with foggy thoughts of that gratifying contact of fist to face.

  
“Well, I shouldn't keep you up. You've got quite the journey ahead of you.” Ajay could almost hear the smile on Pagan’s voice. With that the call ended, temporarily, Ajay figured as an afterthought. The man was obsessed with hearing himself talk. He was a ‘radio man’ after all, it was his forte to make a grand vocal appearance. It was his modus operandi. With the phone now silent he slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

Ajay had returned to the abandoned, rotted shack to get a better look around without the feeling of looking through beer glass bottles. He took notice to a small, black backpack that seemed to have a note attached. The note read:

_Dearest Ajay,_

_I hope you make good use of the supplies I’ve given you for your trip. It was all thought out with your best interest at heart. Please note you have 24 hours to reach the rendezvous point or I’ll leave you behind! That would be boring so don’t be late. And try not to be too early. Over achievers annoy me with their need to complicate things. I’m sure you remember how that worked out last time. Anyway, good luck!_

_Love,_  
_Pagan Min_

_P.S Stop making that dreadful face._

Ajay took the liberty of taking the note and crumbling it but he didn’t have the heart to throw it away so he shoved it into his back pocket. Attention was where it was needed most at the moment, the backpack. Ajay opened it to find a sheathed hunting knife, a marked map, a compass, a pack of trail mix, a digital watch and apparently a small list of…items to collect? This was a fucking scavenger hunt? There was another not within the bag at the very bottom Ajay picked it up to read it:

_Sorry about this, I’ll be gentler next time. There’s candies on the side pocket and a canister of water in the other side pocket. Hope it helps._  
_-Gary_

It was another note that became a victim to Ajay’s hand as he crumbled it and let it sit within the bag. Ajay took a look at the map to see it was marked with his location, the pathway to follow and where the rendezvous point is. It didn’t seem out of reach or impossible to get to within the time limit but it was a long walk to be sure. Ajay took the knife and attached it to one of the belt loops of his jeans and put the watch on his right wrist. It was custom made only to count down. Heaven forbid it tells the time. The numbers were a blaring red and it red 22:07. The time had started and it was a small indication that Ajay had been out for at least three hours if he were to guess. Time was passing so he put everything else he didn’t need back into the backpack, put it on, and then set out. He’d be heading further up north and with compass in hand he set out in that direction. He’d make it to the rendezvous point if he had anything to say about it. Ajay would not die until he got to punch Pagan into another week from all of this bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually super nervous posting this fic x'D I was heavily inspired by the "Escape from Durgesh" DLC and I started writing it as soon as I had seen it all. When Pagan mentioned tough love to Ajay again I nearly made a sound that wasn't human. Anyway, this will have a couple of chapters...maybe? Honestly, I'll probably scrap this fic if it's not good enough x'D I just want to write and I've been scrapping for ideas and this one came up. I hope it's at least entertaining but if not honestly is appreciated!
> 
> Another fic written on the phone and I proofread a lot but if I have errors of any kind I apologize in advanced. And sorry if the spacing is off too...I have no clue why when I copy/paste the spacing gets wonked on this site...
> 
> Anyway, I accept prompts. I want to make this a world with more Pajay (or any type of prompt really, I wanna write lol) so if you have ideas please feel free to share.


End file.
